DESCRIPTION: The 5th Biennial Symposium on Minorities, the Medically Underserved & Cancer, will focus on updating participants on the present management of the major cancer types, discussions of public policy related to minorities and the medically underserved, survivorship, and minority student career development. This symposium is scheduled to be held on April 22-25, 1995 in the Washington D.C. area. The format consists of formal presentations, discussion groups, networking opportunities, poster presentations, and a town hall meeting. The objectives of the symposium are 1) to enhance knowledge of specific cancer prevention and control programs that can be implemented in minority and medically underserved communities and to develop the skills to carry them out, 2) improve the knowledge of policies impacting the access of these communities to cancer research, care, services, and to impart information and the skills needed to participate in the development of these policies, and 3) impact the knowledge and attitudes of health policy makers about the needs of minorities and the medically underserved. Scoring is recommended for this excellent application.